


Molly and Thea (And Mister Higgs's) Excellent Adventure.

by ScribeProtra



Series: Girl Genius Event Week 2018 [6]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Jäger Zeetha, Kid Fic, molly is 11 and thea is 8 btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/pseuds/ScribeProtra
Summary: Thea and Molly are going to have they *own* adventure with Aunt Zeetha and Mister Higgs and it is going to be awesome and fun and the best adventure *ever*.Written for the Girl Genius event week prompt Heterodyne





	Molly and Thea (And Mister Higgs's) Excellent Adventure.

Thea hid in her Super Secret Fort of Awesomeness and sulked. It wasn't fair! She wanted to go on adventures with Lily too! Billy had only broken through a little bit ago anyway so it was double unfair!

Thea looked up when she hear Molly's knocking rhythm followed by Molly's voice Heterodyning. She squinted with all the suspicion at her Fort's doors. It was *probably* actually Molly but Billy and Lily were very very clever.

And Mama was the smartest of them all.

Oooh, but Mama coming to play would be fun! Mama had the best idea for adventures and all her Uncles had the best stories.

Thea pulled the 'open door with out springing traps' lever and crawled over to the parlor room of her Super Secret Fort. She had managed to arrange herself on her favorite chair by the time Molly had gotten there too.

"Just you this time?" Thea asked looking around. She didn't see Lily or Billy or Mama

Molly grinned at her, eyes sparkling as she held up two packs.

"Come on, Thea," Moly said, "Lets go on our own adventure!"

***

Molly had the best ideas. But to be a proper adventure they needed a sidekick! A bodyguard comrade! Someone fun and friendly they could share it with that wasn’t related to them!

For that they tromped over to Aunt Zeetha’s room. Molly knocked on the door and they waiting patiently. The walls were too thick to hear as movement but the Castle had said this was where they were.

When Aunt Zeetha opened the door, Thea took a second to admire. How beautiful Aunt Zeetha was. So shimmery and shiny and sharp! Mister Higgs was sooooo lucky.

“Aunt Zeetha can we borrow Mister Higgs?” Molly asked politely.

Thea added bouncing up and down, “We’re going on an adventure and need a minion!”

“Theaaaa, Mister Higgs won’t be a minion he‘ll be a comrade!” Molly said thumping Thea on the shoulder.

“He is from Mechanicsburg and we are Heterodynes and that means he is a minion,” Thea insisted. She was right and she knew it.

Molly was looking very stubborn about this because Molly was very silly when she was wrong.

Molly said gesturing wildly, "Papa and Uncle Oggie and Uncle Maxim are also from Mechanicsburg and they're not minions!"

"But they're Jägerkin," Thea protested, "That means they're bodyguards and Mister Higgs is only married to a Jäger he isn't one himself!"

They were interrupted by Aunt Zeetha's cackling. She was leaning against the door frame, Mister Higgs having come up behind her and looking down at them. Molly and Thea glanced at each other before shrugging. Sometimes their Uncles and Aunts laughed at weird stuff or for no reason at all. Best to just ignore it and forge onwards.

"Mister Higgs!" Thea yelled, "Are you available for minioning this afternoon?"

Molly opened her mouth to yell but paused as she didn't know the verbal form of comrade.

“Depends. What are you two doing?” Mister Higgs asked as he started up his pipe.

“We’re guna have Moloch hide some shiny thing in Hall of Exploding Clocks and after lunch we’ll go and find it!” Thea said vibrating in excitement. He was defiantly going to come play too!

“And the Castle can do practice trapping so it will be very good training!” Molly added as she clapped her hands together in gloating glee.

"If we manage to find it by dinner we win and return triumphantly!"

"If we don't, then we got thwarted and return to think up a new plan that will show them all!"

They both made pleading sad faces at him, "Pleeeease won't you come?"

Zeetha was grinning widely, showing off her lovely fangs as she asked before Mister Higgs could reply, "Do hyu have an enemy to fight?"

They both paused at that. 

"I... don't think so?" Molly said slowly.

Thea nodded at that, "Unless the Castle traps count? Cause Moloch won't want to play, and we haven't asked anyone else."

She frowned and crossed her arms at that. Everyone was so distracted with Lily and Billy heading out. It wasn't fair at all!

Zeetha rolled hes head and stretched her arms up, showing off her muscles

"Hey, Castle," she yelled up at the ceiling, "Where iz Moloch right now?"

'CURRENTLY? FILLING A LOCKED CHEST WITH TREASURE WITH SOME JÄGERS'

Zeetha nodded and kissed Mister Higgs on the check before striding off, "Hy am going to help them then!"

Mister Higgs was smiling fondly and he raised a hand to his check. Thea beamed up at him. Happy couples were so fun and interesting and just the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Mister Higgs caught her looking and coughed before reaching down to take their hands.

"Lets go eat lunch, shall we? Then you can explain your plan," he paused and added, "If you have one I mean."

They both squealed in delight and started dragging him down the hall, yelling about how awesome and wonderful their clever plans were.

 

***

The first clue that the adventure wasn't going the way they planned was when Uncle Toma and Uncle Ignat were guarding the entente to the Hall of Exploding Clocks. They not only had no reason to guard that, but they were wearing fake guard armor over their normal clothes, *and* they were both giggling about something.

"Hoy dere, Heterodyne Gorls!" Uncle Toma called out when hesww them, "Hyu ken not pass uz!"

"Yah! Ve iz verra goot fighters for," Uncle Ignat said and then paused to dig out a slip of paper and read form it slowly, "the Supreme Empress of Punching."

"Zo iffen hyu is vanting to enter her Supremeness's Hall!"

"Hyu haff to defeat uz first!"

Molly and Thea looked at the Jägers, looked at each other, looked at Mister Higgs, and then back at the Jägers.

"We don't want to hurt them too badly," Molly said sounding thoughtful as she adjusted her adventuring pack.

"But they look really sturdy so they can probably take a lot of punishment," Thea pointed out as she fished stuff out of her toolbelt.

Higgs leaned down and said, "Not so much in the smarts department."

Their Uncles yelled 'hoy!' as they chorused 'true' and tossed out two things. An expanding foam ball and a short ranged electric current.

The fun part of expanding foam balls were that they were conductive. And lucky for their Uncles Jägers were resistant to high levels of lightning. They were also lucky that short ranged currents only lasted a minute at most. 

After a minute of howling Uncle Toma and Ignat were out cold, so the three of them could enter just fine.

***

"It's Aunt Zeetha, isn't it?" Molly asked as they dodged three traps and then entered the nearest room in the hall.

Thea paused in tying up an attacking clank and made a questioning 'hmmm' noise.

Molly explained, "She got bored and is being our antagonist in this game and calling herself Supreme Empress of Punching, right?"

"Looks like," Mister Higgs said as he put the couch back now. Both Small and Tall Mihal, as well as Gabi and Victor had finally stopped trying to get up and keep fighting Mister Higgs.

Thea felt herself giggling at the soft and yearning expression on Mister Higgs's face. This was the best adventure.

***

The Hall of Exploding Clocks had thirteen rooms in it. They had to check each one to see if the chest was hidden there. Like, yeah it was probably the biggest and last one at the end of the hall but still. Moloch might have hidden it in a less dramatic place! He was like that sometimes.

At least Mister Higgs and all their Uncle and Aunts were having fun! Thea also got to find some lovely traps she hadn't seen before and where giving her so many wonderful ideas for her Super Secret Fort! She giggled and patted the Castle's wall.

"You really are so amazing and beautiful," she said fondly as she finished dissembling the last one. (Such a clever use of springs and rubber and ball bearings!)

'YOU ARE GOING TO REPLACE EVERYTHING, RIGHT?' the Castle asked.

"Sure," Thea agreed easily dodging out of the way of a thrown Jägerkin, "It'll be fun!"

She couldn't pin point it but she got the feeling the Castle was happy right now. Sometimes the Castle was very silly and didn't make sense.

***

The treasure chest was in the last room, in the most dramatic of places. Under a chair styled to look like a throne, which Aunt Zeetha was lounging in. She had dressed up all fancy and Mister Higgs made a very appreciative noise at seeing her. Thea agreed with that. Aunt Zeetha was holding an amazingly well made battle ax. 

"So! Hyu have fought hyu way though my minions!" Aunt Zeetha dramatically yelled as she stood up and strode down the room towards them.

She posed and continued, "But can hyu defeat me, Sumpreme Empress of Punching, in battle!"

Mister Higgs adjusted his shirt, pushed back his hat and growled out, "Lets find out."

Molly and Thea glanced at each other as Aunt Zeetha and Mister Higgs both lunged forward and started flirting. Really hard with their fists, and knees, and feet, several suddenly appearing knives, and at least one ax. It was really really pretty but it wasn't like they could join in! Both of them were moving too fast for that.

Instead Molly took Thea's hand and they moved around the edge of the room to the throne chair. Checked the chest for traps. (There were none which was disappointing.) Grabbed the chest and left.

It was getting close to dinner time anyway. 

***

Molly felt bad about it so once they got the chest out of the Hall they went back and checked on all their Uncles and Aunts. They were fine, just bruised, so everyone trooped down to dinner, laughing and clowning around.

By the time Mister Higgs and Aunt Zeetha arrived, looking very very happy and wearing entirely different clothes, they had gotten the chest open and were admiring the treasures. There were *two* really cool paper crowns! One that fit Molly's head and one that fit Thea's and they were the best treasure ever!

There was also some tools, bits of interesting machinery, some shiny medallions, and other random stuff.

All in all, a very successful adventure!

They should go on another one soon.


End file.
